An electronic cigarette or similar vaporization device includes a liquid, referred to as e-liquid, which is vaporized or atomized in an atomizer. Using an e-liquid that is not suitable for the vaporization device may cause overheating or underheating of the e-liquid, or other improper operations. Thus, there is a need to prevent use of unsuitable e-liquids in the device.